


a nightly bus ride

by junkyardboiii



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm a simp, I'm trapped in an endless spiral of simp, no vocal interaction, someone come rescue me, they would litteraly be the cutest together, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyardboiii/pseuds/junkyardboiii
Summary: idkm look awayalso they're in college so it makes sense for Emily to have a 'free' day
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 5





	a nightly bus ride

it was late like really late. emily was riding the bus home. She had spend the day at the secret spot she found a while ago. It was an old abandoned building, no clue of what it could've been a long time ago. Almost every wall was covered in poison ivy and someone had smashed a few walls including the wall that faced a small creek. A couch was placed right in front of it. There was no reason why it should be there. it just was. she liked to sit on it and gather her thoughts. It was her safe place.

The stopping bus snapped her out of thought.  
The door opened and a well dressed brunette, probably around emilys age, entered. She was wearing a grey coat ending right below her knees and a black turtleneck. Her hands in the pockets of her coat. She gave Emily a small smile and sat down in the row next to her. A strand of hair was pulled behind her ear so she could see her side profile.

Emily had froze on the spot. The girls smile had cleared all of her thoughts. The only thing going in her head was her smile. How could ones smile startle someone as much as hers. Emily glanced to her left, suddenly making eye contact. She looked away, blushing at the inconvenience of getting caught staring. The brunette smiled a little. 

Emily was nervous. She wanted to ask her for her number, but getting rejected by a woman like her was not something she wanted to risk. Getting lost in her train if thought she started chewing her nails, a bad habit she had, but couldn't resist. The girl was texting someone. Who could it be ? Maybe a significant other ? a friend ? 

The bus stopped and the girl put her phone away. She threw a last smile at emily before finally leaving, never to be seen again. Emily regretted not asking for her number. How was she supposed to process the fact that she had just let this beautiful woman leave without even trying to shoot her shot. But wait, what was that lying on her seat ? Emily grabbed it. It was a note:

I thought you might want this ;)  
1 - 800 - useless lesbian  
give me a call sometimes


End file.
